


Lettera

by Ljn



Series: Respira. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E ora … ora ti ho legato a me con catene troppo pesanti da essere spezzate.<br/>E stai soffrendo. Per me.<br/>Perdonami. Kami! Perdonami Suke.<br/>Perdonami per essere felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettera

 

**Lettera**

 

 

Ciao teme. ^^’

… credo che ora come ora tu mi stia odiando.

Quando leggerai questa lettera, io sarò già morto da un po’, e tu verrai a sapere che io lo sapevo e te l’ho nascosto solo quando baa-chan ti chiederà di uccidermi.

Immagino ti sentirai tradito.

Ti avevo giurato che non ti avrei mai mentito.

Ho mancato alla mia promessa.

Ho detto che saremmo morti insieme.

Ho mentito. Non ho mai avuto la benché minima intenzione di permetterti di morire.

Non ti chiederò scusa per questo.

Non lo farò. E tu puoi odiarmi quanto vuoi.

Ma … semplicemente non sono forte abbastanza da guardarti morire.

Per questo ho chiesto a baa-chan di liberarti. Perché credevo di starti uccidendo.

Un po’ lo credo anche ora.

Ho sempre saputo che sei qui perché lo volevi. Mi sono illuso per molto tempo che lo fossi perché provavi per me quello che io provavo per te, senza davvero crederci davvero. Ti ho fatto un torto, teme. Non ho mai avuto le palle per chiedertelo – e non dire che è letteralmente vero, che ti soffoco nel sonno -. E ora che so per certo che è davvero così, che forse è sempre stato così, non ho più il tempo per farlo. Non ho più tempo per dirtelo. E neppure per convincerti a dirlo a me.

Anche se oggi ci sei andato dannatamente vicino, eh?, teme?

Non hai idea del regalo che mi hai fatto e del peso che mi hai dato da portare, con quelle tre lettere. Le custodirò nell’anima fino a quando non ci incontreremo di nuovo nella prossima vita. E te le farò dire subito. Al primo incontro. In modo che non ci sarà più tutta questa sofferenza, tutto il dolore che abbiamo sofferto in questa vita. Ci saremo solo tu e io, e il nostro legame, che per me è impossibile catalogare come semplice “amore”. L’amore è quello che provo per Sakura. Per Tsunade no baa-chan. Per Iruka. Per Kakashi. Per Gaara, e tutti i nostri amici. L’ho capito oggi.

Tu sei più di questo. Molto, molto di più. Sei l’aria che respiro, il cibo che assaporo, la musica che ascolto, il mondo che tocco, la gioia che vedo. Sei il pensiero che mi tormenta, e che mi appaga.

Tu sei il mio tutto. E io sono niente senza di te.

Tu mi uccidi, e mi fai vivere così intensamente che è quasi doloroso.

Sei la mia malattia mortale. Sei Suke.

Per questo, teme, ti devo chiedere scusa.

Perché troppo occupato ad essere spaventato da quello che sei, non ho voluto rischiare di perderti, scoprendo quello che pensavi veramente. Pensavo di averti ingabbiato, e in questo modo ho imprigionato entrambi.

E ora … ora ti ho legato a me con catene troppo pesanti da essere spezzate.

E stai soffrendo. Per me.

Perdonami. Kami! Perdonami Suke.

Perdonami per essere felice.

Sono qui che piango come il dobe che mi accusi da una vita di essere, e sono FELICE perché tu soffrirai. Perché sentirai la mia mancanza. Perché quella malattia mortale che condividiamo intensamente come abbiamo condiviso tutto nella nostra vita, ti sta uccidendo. E, Kami se vorrei essere lì a ridere di te e delle tue reazioni spropositate – so che le avrai, non saresti il teme emotivo e instabile che conosco se non le avessi - e a farti una foto, per prenderti in giro per i prossimi cinquant’anni e più.

E tu allora rideresti, mentre ti vendichi delle mie canzonature, e mi guarderesti compiaciuto, perché sapresti per certo che quello che stai provando tu, sarebbe quello che proverei io nella stessa situazione. Io forse non raderei al suolo un villaggio, e non me ne andrei con un verme strisciante e pervertito, ma una follia o dieci la farei anche io perché tu sei Suke, e io non sono completo senza di te.

Vorrei riempire un’intera biblioteca con le immagini di te felice, perché ti ho tolto la possibilità di esserlo con me.

Perdonami Suke, per essere davvero un enorme, incorreggibile, megagalattico dobe egoista.

Perché vorrei che tu venissi con me.

Kami, se lo vorrei.

Il pensiero di stare senza di te per i prossimi sessant’anni, mi spaventa a morte.

Ma sopra ogni altra cosa, che supera il mio egoismo, che supera la mia solitudine, che supera le mie lacrime e la mia felicità … sopra a tutto questo c’è il mio desiderio di farti felice.

VOGLIO che tu sia felice.

Lo voglio con tutto me stesso.

Lo voglio al punto che tornerò dalla tomba per picchiarti, se non lo sarai.

Lo voglio.

Come ho voluto te.

Sopra a tutto.

Sopra a tutti.

Contro la mia stessa volontà.

Lo voglio.

TI, voglio.

Voglio che ti affezioni a qualcuno.

Che esca con i ragazzi.

Non è necessario tu sia un compagnone. … anche se pagherei per vederti provare.

Non è necessario tu parli per ore e ore. Mi bastano due frasi più lunghe del tuo solito “tz”. Anche di una lettera sola. Mi va bene lo stesso.

Voglio che apprezzi l’alba, e i fiori – non ridere, teme. Dico sul serio. – e tutte le cose belle che ci sono a questo mondo.

Voglio che stia con baa-chan, e che sia per lei il figlio che io non ho potuto.

… Lo so, lo so che ti chiedo l’impossibile. Mi basta che ti trattieni dallo scannarla, ok? Questo sono sicuro che riuscirai a farlo. Forse. E per favore ricorda pure a lei – io l’ho già fatto, ma tu ricordaglielo lo stesso, che è anziana e la sua memoria fa cilecca a volte – che tu sei il me che non sono potuto essere. Che respiri la mia aria, che il mio cuore batte nel tuo. E che perciò neppure lei può scannarti.

Non ti chiedo di diventare Hokage al posto mio. Non odio così tanto il villaggio da augurargli un teme come capo. Però vorrei tanto che guardassi le persone che lo abitano. Che trovassi in loro qualcosa da custodire nel cuore. Lo so che non tutti sono meritevoli. Lo so che alcuni sono gretti e insensibili. Che venderebbero la madre se servisse a salvar loro la vita. Lo so. Lo ho sempre saputo. Ma tra questo squallore, c’è anche qualche anima bella. Credimi. So pure questo.

Vorrei che provassi ad apprezzare il ramen.

… Vorrei poterci almeno sperare, ma so che in fondo lo mangi solo per far piacere a me. Quindi ignora questo ultimo vorrei, ok?

Voglio che ti fidi di Sakura.

Lei è la tua famiglia, teme, lo è sempre stata. Solo che sei troppo scemo per accorgertene, così te lo dico io. Lei è la tua famiglia.

Abbine cura, come hai fatto con me. Amala – COME UNA SORELLA, TEME! UNA SORELLA! – e appoggiati a lei, quando ne avrai bisogno. È più forte di quanto credi. È stata la mia roccia, sai? Sarà pure la tua, se la lascerai fare. Curala, e custodiscila COME UNA SORELLA.

Non uccidere Sai. Lo so che non lo sopporti, ma io mi ci sono affezionato. E ho deciso di prendermene cura. Quindi è pure tua responsabilità. E non protestare.

Sii un buon amico per Kaka-sense’ che ne ha bisogno dato quanto svanito può essere a volte. E va in depressione quasi quanto te, quindi vedi di trascinarlo a qualche terapia di gruppo, ok?

Ho la sensazione che tra poco ti verrà a chiedere la mano di Sakura. È da un po’ di tempo che si guardano strano, e per me c’è puzza di bruciato. Tu fallo penare un po’. … Bah… a che te lo dico a fare? Sei un maestro a far penare la gente. Alla fine però, quella mano, … tu concedigliela, ok?

Ama i figli che verranno, come fossero nostri – e non iniziare la menata di quanto dobe sono per dire una cosa del genere. LO SO che i maschi non rimangono incinti. Altrimenti io lo sarei stato da tanto di quel tempo da averti dato almeno quattro figli. E mi dispiace un po’ che non sia possibile, perché il pensiero di portare dentro di me qualcosa di così prezioso come il frutto del nostro amore non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto per nulla. E non ridere, che sto già arrossendo senza vederti farlo. Cazzo. Sono le ultime parole che avrai da me. Sii serio e accettale in tutta la loro sincerità. – e comportati con loro come il padre che io non ho (quasi) mai conosciuto e quello che tu hai sempre desiderato. Dagli tutto l’affetto che è stato negato a noi.

… Sì, lo so. Chiedere ad un Uchiha di dimostrare affetto in modo normale è quasi una battuta comica, ma tu sforzati almeno di non spaventarmi i bambini, ok? Austero, va bene. Madara, no. Infilaci dentro un po’ di Itachi-san senza esagerare, e avrai uno zio decente. Mi basta questo. E non offenderti se sarai solo decente. Il posto di migliore ce lo avrò sempre io. Accontentati e rassegnati, teme.

Ah. Per favore, non essere più così teme con Hinata-chan. Quello che hai fatto oggi è stato divertente, lo ammetto, - e molto appagante, ammetto pure questo - ma non era necessario. Ho chiarito con lei alla fine della guerra, e al momento esce con Kiba. Lo sapresti se almeno fingessi di ascoltarmi qualche volta … Non so cosa fosse venuta a fare oggi a casa nostra, ma non era certo per rubarmi a te, gelosone. E non dire che non lo sei, perché ho visto quanto compiaciuto eri mentre imbastivi quella scena a luci rosse per lei. Mai domandare, eh?

Parla con Gaara. … Si, lo so che è un controsenso dire “parla con Gaara”. Ma tu parlaci lo stesso, ok? Anche in silenzio. Aiutalo. Si sente in colpa per questo casino, quando non è proprio colpa sua. È la vita che mi sono scelto. E anche se non è la morte che desideravo … beh, insomma.

Tu e lui avete molto in comune. La stessa aria da funerale, la stessa passione per le conversazioni silenziose. La stessa profondità.

E non diventarmi geloso, teme, che per lui io sono sempre stato un fratello minore, me lo ha detto lui. E ora starà soffrendo per me, come stai facendo tu.

Prenditi cura di Kurama. È sboccato e volgare, a volte, ma sarà l’amico più fedele che potrei mai desiderare per te. Soffre di solitudine, quindi coccolalo un po’ e accarezzagli il pelo. Spazzolagli le code, che tendono a fare i nodi. Fagli fare una dieta equilibrata, che ha la sua età e tende a ingrassare. Non permettergli di fare cavolate, e tienilo lontano da Bee. L’ultima volta quasi mi ha tirato scemo con i suoi tentativi di rap.

Salutami tutti, e non permettere loro di essere troppo addolorati per me.

Bastiamo noi ^^

…

Se devo dire la verità, questa lettera l’ho già scritta, e ora sta esattamente dove metterò questa una volta finita. La nasconderò tra le scatole di ramen che odi tanto, in modo da non correre il rischio di fartela leggere prima di … prima, insomma. La troverai quando ti deciderai a provare ad apprezzare il suo gusto raffinato, o quando deciderai di buttarle. Più probabile la seconda, lo so.

Ma dopo oggi …

Ho deciso che dovevo rifarla. E non dire che sono sempre il solito, perché l’altra era davvero bella, ok? Ci ho messo un saaaaaacco di tempo. Un sacco di pensieri … sì, teme, pensieri. ~~Ogni tanto penso anche io, ‘tebayo.~~ Non dire che è impossibile per me. Non è vero. Perché io penso sempre. Se non a tutte le cose deprimenti che ci sono a questo mondo come fai tu, almeno a una, di cosa deprimente, penso sempre.

Penso a te.

Sempre, sempre, sempre.

Ti sogno la notte, e ti penso di giorno.

Cazzo non protestare, Sas’ke. Ammettilo e basta. Sei un maniaco depressivo da manuale. Sempre a vedere complotti in giro e a giurar vendetta a destra e a manca. A dire che tutti ti odiano, quando invece sei circondato da persone che ti vogliono un gran bene.

 

Prenditi cura di te stesso. Come se fossi io.

Vivi questa vita che il mio egoismo non ti vorrebbe concedere fino all’ultimo respiro.

Così quando ci reincontreremo, potrai rinfacciarmelo per il resto dell’eternità.

Io vado avanti, e mi prenderò cura di Itachi-san e degli altri, fino a quando non ci raggiungerai.

Sorriderò sempre, e non piangerò mai.

Fallo anche tu, ti prego.

E quando verrai, mi troverai ad accoglierti sulla porta e ti dirò “Okaeri” e tu risponderai “Tadaima”.

E piangeremo insieme.

E rideremo insieme.

Per sempre.

 

 

_._

 

Sorrise soddisfatto, asciugandosi le lacrime che gli avevano bagnato le guance.

Prese la lettera, la cosa più lunga che avesse mai scritto in vita sua, e la chiuse nella busta bianca che si era portato dall’ufficio del palazzo, continuando a sorridere.

La sigillò, facendo scorrere via la pellicola protettiva dalla colla.

La stirò, togliendo le pieghe che si erano formate data la sua permanenza nella tasca dell’uniforme.

La girò, e vi scrisse solo una parola, sorridendo ancora.

Suke

E asciugò le lacrime che avevano bagnato il nome, sbavandone l’inchiostro.

La alzò sopra la testa, stringendola con entrambe le mani, come se fosse un prezioso rotolo segreto, come fosse il gioiello più costoso al mondo, mentre singhiozzava con la testa appoggiata al tavolo.

Non così.

Non così!

Non voleva rompere la promessa già da subito.

Alzò di scatto la testa, e strappò con furia le prove di quelle lacrime traditrici dalla propria pelle.

Aspirò a fondo l’aria, a bocca aperta, sentendosi gocciolare il naso.

Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, CAZZO.

Voleva correre di sopra, e buttarsi su Sas’ke, per farsi picchiare. Per ridere e poi fare ancora l’amore come conigli. Per tormentarlo fino a che non lo avesse ucciso lui, o fino a non fargli ammettere che lo amava, e solo allora avrebbe detto esplicitamente quelle parole contenute così intimamente in “Suke”.

Voleva andare a mangiare il ramen con lui, e sentirlo sbuffare e lamentarsi all’infinito di come la sua dieta dimostrasse la sua dobbaggine.

Voleva litigare con lui, e fare la pace.

Voleva che amasse la sua città ed essere lì quando lo avrebbe ammesso che, in fondo, Konoha non era male.

Voleva vederlo invecchiare, e voleva prenderlo in giro per i capelli bianchi che avevano osato scalfire la bellezza Uchiha, pur sapendo che non esisteva niente che lo avrebbe potuto fare davvero.

Voleva convincerlo che se anche mangiava un dolce, il mondo non sarebbe andato perso, e poi pentirsi per questa battuta perché conoscendo Sas’ke lo avrebbe mangiato solo per quella speranza, brutto teme dalle speranze originali.

Voleva tornare in missione con lui, e affidargli la propria vita, e sapere la sua affidata a lui.

Voleva che formassero una vera famiglia con Sakura, e Kakashi, e Baa-chan.

Voleva essere geloso di tutte le donne di Konoha, e sentirsi superiore a loro, per essere il “Mio” di Suke.

Voleva coccolare i figli di Sakura, e quelli dei loro amici, e fare lo zio buono, e prendere in giro quello inquietante, e pavoneggiarsi della preferenza dei bambini.

Voleva sentire ancora e ancora “Mio” risuonare roco su quelle labbra sottili e crudeli.

Voleva vedere in eterno il suo sorriso raro e prezioso, e condividerne la felicità.

Voleva guardare con lui tutti i tramonti.

Voleva tutte le sue albe.

Voleva addormentarsi stretto a lui, e svegliarsi col teme che lo molestava sessualmente.

Voleva riuscire a svegliarsi prima di lui, e sorprenderlo con una colazione a letto.

Voleva guardarlo dormire per ore.

Voleva accarezzarlo fino a consumarne la pelle.

Rise, con una risata strozzata. Rise piangendo ancora.

Voleva vivere.

Voleva vivere con la sua anima. PER, la sua anima.

Non voleva morire! Era troppo giovane per morire!

Aveva appena trovato la felicità.

Non era giusto che gli fosse strappata per una ragione così stupida come un veleno.

Cazzo! Aveva un DEMONE nello stomaco, e non era morto. Perché uno stupido liquido doveva riuscire in quello che in tanti prima di lui non erano riusciti?

Si alzò di scatto, mollando la lettera sul tavolo, e si avviò deciso verso le scale.

Le fissò, desiderando di poterle salire, e andare a svegliare Suke, e sentirsi rassicurare.

Sarebbe stato facile.

Forse sarebbe stato anche giusto.

Avrebbe potuto buttare nel cestino la lettera sul tavolo, e dire le stesse cose a voce al teme.

E lo avrebbe ucciso di una morte lenta.

Gli avrebbe buttato in faccia che non poteva fare nulla. Di nuovo. Nulla. Per salvare la propria famiglia.

Sentì, per la prima volta, di poter capire quello che aveva passato Itachi. Gli stessi dubbi che avevano tormentato lui.

Certo. Suke non era più un bambino. Ma a volte, Naruto pensava che fosse anche più fragile di un ragazzino di dieci anni.

Aveva pensato che la sua morte avrebbe liberato il suo compagno. Lo avrebbe fatto soffrire, questo sì. Era sicuro che non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, come era sicuro che la sua morte lo avrebbe ferito.

Ora viveva invece nel panico più totale. Suke provava ben più che un camuffato affetto. La sua morte, avrebbe potuto distruggerlo. Di nuovo. Per sempre.

Ma assistere alla sua morte lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente.

Strinse forte il corrimano, fin quasi a spezzarlo, e si girò. Lentamente. Con riluttanza. Con paura profonda.

Dicendo che avrebbe voluto che Suke lo raggiungesse, non aveva mentito. Affatto.

Una parte di lui gli strillava ancora di salire le scale, e dire a Suke di morire con lui, come avevano promesso.

Sapeva però che non se lo sarebbe perdonato. Mai.

Non voleva morire. Non voleva morire!

Ma uccidere Suke era più spaventoso del pensiero della propria morte imminente.

Tornò in cucina, e aggiunse distrattamente la salsa di soia allo stufato, per poi accigliarsi. Non l’aveva già messa? Assaggiò, e imprecò contro se stesso. Piangendo ancora, questa volta per il gusto eccessivo.

Aprì lo sportello a destra del gas, e tirò fuori un’altra padella. Avrebbe aggiunto del pomodoro. E altre patate. Non c’erano delle patate lesse in frigo? Avrebbe usato quelle. E quel pomodoro che Suke si ostinava a cuocere e tenere per le emergenze come quella? Sas’ke sosteneva che era un miracolo che non lo avesse ancora avvelenato, data la sua imbranataggine. Beh … avrebbe modificato un po’ la ricetta originale. Tirò fuori anche i piatti. Tanto valeva iniziare a preparare la tavola.

Quando mancò lo sportello dei bicchieri, aggrottò perplesso le sopracciglia. Ci riprovò, sentendo il cuore accelerare e battere furiosamente nel petto.

Le gambe gli cedettero e lui si aggrappò al bancone della cucina, sorpreso.

Ansimò, cercando l’aria che si negava improvvisamente ai suoi polmoni. Il cuore gli mancò un battito, e lui fece un gesto violento, sfiorando la pentola che aveva appena recuperato e mandandola in bilico sul fornello spento, mancando di un soffio quella sul fuoco.

No. Non ancora!

Annaspò, e quasi si distese prono sul piano di lavoro. La mente nel panico più totale.

L’aria non esisteva più. Il cuore sospirava il suo affanno.

No. Non sono pronto ancora!

Stramazzò a terra, corpo lento e pesante, mente leggera, portandosi dietro piatti e padella.

Non voglio morire! NON VOGLIO MORIRE! Non voglio morire! SOLO!

\- Dobe! Cosa hai rotto stavolta? – l’urlo allegro penetrò nel suo terrore, calmandogli il respiro inesistente.

Aaaahh … Suke …

Suke. Suke. Suke. Su …


End file.
